The present invention relates to an electromagnetic pickup cartridge with a short-length cantilever.
Conventional stereophonic electromagnetic pickup cartridges typically comprise a movably supported permanent magnet, a cantilever secured to the magnet with a stylus at the free end thereof and a pair of stationarily mounted core structures of generally U-shaped construction. Each of the core structures comprises a pair of limbs between which the permanent magnet is located to move in response to the tracking movement of the stylus. Angular displacement of the magnet from equilibrium position establishes a low reluctance path in a given direction through one of the core structures to generate a voltage in a coil wound thereon. The core limbs of each core structure are mounted at right angles to the core limbs of the other core structures so that the cantilever is positioned at the intersection of the two core structures. With the cantilever being held in a horizontal position, one of the core limbs of each core structure thus comes to a level lower than the cantilever. The cantilever of the conventional cartridge must therefore be long enough to assure a minimum spacing between the surface of the record and the lower edge of the cartridge, which is defined by the lower portions of the core limbs, while assuring a predetermined vertical tracking angle between the cantilever and the record surface. This unavoidable lengthening of the cantilever results in an inefficient operation of the vibration system of the cartridge and hence poor frequency response characteristic.